A Sweet Fantasy
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: Xiao has been alone for seven years. Then one day her dreams gets the best of her. XJ.


1A/N: I felt that I should at least make one last story for you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Just A Sweet Fantasy

_---------------------_

_Seven years have gone by since I last saw Jin._ _And in that seven years I have changed. I have become a successful business woman, stopped fighting, and had a very dull life. And since I am 25 now, it seems that my life is slowly escaping from me. But something happens to me..something so good..but it was just a fantasy..._

------------

I woke up one morning, same as usual. I ate breakfast, washed up, put on my clothes, and left to the door.

As I entered the building I was greeted by the doorman, went on the elevator to the 12th floor, and sat in my office. As I rested my head, my two oh so annoying friends, Miharu and Julia rudely opened my door.

"Hello Ms. I'm- So- Dull- Because- I- Haven't- Had- Sex- Lately! What are you doing in here by yourself?" Miharu asked.

"Nothing much. I was sitting in peace until _somebody _barged in." I sighed. Then I looked at Julia whom was glaring her down.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing..It's just that you're aging and aging, then soon you'll be turned into dust."

"What are you talking about?"

Julia sat on the side of my desk and pulled out a mini mirror. She then held it to my face. "My lovely Ling Xiaoyu, you are having bags under eyes and your skin is beginning to wrinkle."

At first I was a little shocked, but then I just shrugged it off. It really didn't matter to me because I had nobody to look pretty for. And the cause of my eyes and skin is simply lack of sleep and dryness.

"I don't care. As long as I'm making money...I'll be fine."

Julia and Miharu were looking at me with vague expressions on their faces. Then it looked like they were going to say something but they just left. But Mi came back and told me... "Xiao, you really need something exciting in your life or you'll die of loneliness."

I would've took that seriously if only she didn't copy that from a novel she recently read.

Hours and hours have past. I finished all my work and there wasn't anything left to do. So, like a tired school girl, I went to sleep.

_-------------------------_

_Just a fantasy..._

_Just a sweet, sweet dream..._

_I want to believe you...But you're just a dream..._

"_Xiao.." _

_I woke up in a candlelight room. It was red with rose petals everywhere. I was laying on a bed with red satin sheets and when I got up this handsome man was standing in front of me._

"_Who are you?"_

_He put his finger on my lips to silence me. He laid me down and began kissing me. Even though it felt so surreal, I had to know his name._

"_Who are you?"_

_He was silent for a moment, " The man of your dreams."_

_Then he started to touch me, but as he was about to say something, I heard a yell._

-----------------------------

"Xiao! It's time to go now!" Miharu's annoying voice disturbed me again.

"Damn you Miharu! You never learned how to knock!"

"Touch-y..sorry but the way you were snoring I thought you wouldn't mind," She paused, "That didn't sound right..oh well! Bye Xiao! See you tomorrow!"

When Mi left I had some time to think.

"Who was that man? And how did he know me?" I just shook my head and left. "That was just a little sweet daydream."

----------------------------------

When I got home I did my same routine, watched tv, drunk some wine, ate, and went to sleep.

_---------------------------------------------_

_Your not real...You're just a dream..._

"_Hey Xiao, long time no see."_

_I awoke again in the same place but this time I saw the man more clearly._

"_Jin?"_

_He smiled at me and held me to him. Then he started caressing and savoring me. His touch felt so good I closed my eyes to hold in the pleasure. But then I realized that this isn't real. I'm not with Jin. I'm not in this place. This was just a dream._

_I pushed him off me, "You're not real, this is all a dream."_

_He smirked, "Is it really a dream? Or your fantasy come a reality?" _

_Without a word, he continued what he was doing and he took me in an passionate flow._

I woke up again, sweaty and panting. I looked around my room and no one was there. I was alone. Again.

"That _was_ just a dream. A sweet fantasy gone wild."

"You really think it was?" A voice called from beside me.

I turned to see that my dream had become real.

--------------------

The End...

The End?

-------------------------

A/N: Well I got the "Fantasy, daydream, and Sweet dream" stuff from Mariah's Daydream Interlude. And I hope you enjoyed it because I don't know if I should continue or not..


End file.
